


Protection

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Protection

_"Squalo."_

"What?" Squalo calls back from the plush velvet couch, eyes firmly glued to the text of his book and stubbornly refusing to move an inch.

"Come here." Xanxus's gravelly tone is calm and mild, but Squalo doesn't miss the order not _quite_ hidden beneath.

Sighing, Squalo reluctantly drags himself off the couch, marking the page and placing his newly acquired crime novel onto the sitting room's finely polished coffee table, before setting his black-framed reading glasses atop it. He raises on his toes, stretching towards the ceiling until he hears his back pop, then proceeds to where his Boss is.

Xanxus is standing on the balcony, glass of red wine in hand, back turned towards the brightly-lit Tokyo skyline. A whisper of a breeze sweeps past, ruffling his smooth raven hair in a parody of a loving caress, causing the edges of his black jacket to dance against his untucked maroon dress shirt. The collar is unbuttoned, around it hangs a skinny black necktie - loosened the very moment they returned to their luxurious suite. He's leaning casually against the stone balustrade, the left heel of his ridiculously expensive leather shoe is propped up against its base.

Xanxus looks devastatingly _beautiful,_ not to mention utterly, sinfully _hot_ \- his signature black and red complement the tan of his skin _very_ nicely - and Squalo feels his breath catch in his throat. He joins Xanxus on the balcony, heart beating out a funny little tune in his chest.

Xanxus straightens and places his half-empty glass on the balustrade. "Get your hair out of the way."

Squalo's eyes narrow into slits, instantly suspicious, even if he really _shouldn't_ be. "Why?"

"Just do it."

The corners of Squalo's mouth turn down in displeasure - Xanxus has developed a new habit of not answering his questions, which is quite frankly _unnerving,_ given that each time preludes something (like this _honeymoon,_ and _goddamn_ Lussuria and his _intuition_ and his annoying proclivity for being _right_ ) that would, without a doubt, throw Squalo's entire world rather _spectacularly_ off its axis - but he does as he's told anyway, piling his ivory mane onto his head in a messy, awkward fashion.

Xanxus slips his hand into his jacket's inner pocket and withdraws a long silver chain. Attached to its end is a diamond-encrusted silver crucifix.

Squalo's platinum eyes widen in shock. "What is _that?_ "

"It's a cross," Xanxus informs him smoothly, in a tone that indicates he should know better than to ask something so glaringly obvious.

"VOOOII, I know what it fucking _is,_ " Squalo snaps; irritation, nervousness, and something he can't quite place but is very clearly _there_ dancing around unkindly in his gut. "I meant, why are you giving it to me?"

Xanxus leans forward, fastening the chain around Squalo's neck and adjusting it so that the crucifix rests neatly against the center of his chest. And then, he takes a step backward; hand lingering on Squalo's heart, crimson eyes boring into gunmetal-gray. "To keep you safe."

Squalo stares at Xanxus for a _really_ long minute, uncharacteristically quiet, not for the first time in his life. He releases the hold on his hair, hand relocating to the new piece of jewelry which hangs from his neck. He's positive he can feel the cool metal - a strange contradiction to the burn of Xanxus's fingers - even through the fabric of his white shirt. His fingertips tentatively run along the coarse surface of sparkling diamonds inlaid upon silver, while that _something he can't quite place_ rises from his gut and spreads over his heart in a rush very much akin to wildfire. 

He has never known Xanxus to be superstitious, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if the _real_ reason his Boss - his _husband,_ although Squalo is probably never gonna get used to calling him _that_ \- has bestowed him with such a gift is protection or something _else._

He looks up at Xanxus, staring into the depths of those enigmatic blood red eyes; searching and questioning and wishing he could drown in them. "Thank you." The words sound empty and significantly small in comparison to everything he's feeling but doesn't understand, and Squalo winces mentally at his blatant lack of eloquence.

Xanxus doesn't answer; he only smirks before pulling Squalo against him, crushing their mouths together in a long, possessive, breath-stealing kiss.


End file.
